The present invention relates to an image capturing device and method.
JP-A-11-88810 has disclosed an electronic camera. This electronic camera has a vibration detection means for detecting vibration of a body of the camera, a shutter speed detection means for detecting the speed of a shutter of the camera, and a warning output means for issuing a warning of hand-shaking in accordance with the output of the vibration detection means. When hand-shaking occurs at the time of capturing an image, a warning is issued to urge a user to capturecapture the image again.
The electronic camera disclosed in JP-A-11-88810 cannot reduce the influence of hand-shaking at the time of capturing an image.